Hold me Closer Tonight
by OtakuCertified
Summary: The world has been taken by a plague. The Zombies have slowly started to increase their population. The major cities have cut their ties with the outside worlds in order to not let the infection spread. Lord Death had closed off death city but not before a carrier of the disease slips in. Death city now might live up to it's title...SoulXMaka. Rated M for violence, Sexual content


**Hold me closer tonight**

**Summary: The world has been taken by a plague. The Zombies have slowly started to increase their population. The major cities have cut their ties with the outside worlds in order to not let the infection spread. Lord Death had closed off death city but not before a carrier of the disease slips in. Death city now might live up to its title...SoulXMaka. Rated M for violence, gore, offensive language and sexual content readers digression is advised **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**Or any of the brand names or merchandise **

Chapter one

_The out break_

It started when Kid had confined in his friends about his fathers suddenly strange behavior. He wasn't telling him something after a call from the outside world. Then Lord Death sudden stopped all missions and requested all who were out to come back immediately. He wasn't explaining himself and that's what worried him. It worried all of them because Lord Death would usually explain himself in some way. Or give a hint

**But there was nothing...**

Soul and Maka were sleep in their respected bed. The summer night air blew in Maka's room peacefully as she slept. The moonlight hit her face gently as she dreamed of various things. Winning tough battles, celebrating it's victory, kissing her partner. All tying into one blush worthy dream that she'd remember in the morning.

If was going to be one of those types of nights.

Usually by now Blair would've been home and curled at the base of Maka's bed. Waiting to scythe meister to wake up in the morning and give her the signal to got 'wake up' Soul. But she hadn't come home yet. Maka had thought nothing of it and assumed she had taken to a client like she had before. This didn't worry Soul either because that would mean it'd be a rare morning, were he wouldn't have giant tits thrown in his face and a frying pan right after. He preferred the frying pan. At least it belongs to Maka.

Speaking of the scythe he was wide awake.

Something wasn't sitting right with the way Lord Death shut off Death city from the rest of the world. In fact, just before the news casts were cut he heard about a global pandemic. The broadcast was vague and Soul couldn't pick up on what it meant before the channel had been cut. It irked him slightly not knowing if something could potentially harm his friends. So he lay there staring at the ceiling as if it had the answers.

Like reading the stucco as if it were words but in a foreign language. He needed to know if here was safe. A little voice told him Death City was one of the safest places in the world but his gut told him to grab Maka and get out of here.

An ear shattering scream ripped through the streets. Soul bolted upright and immediately headed to Maka's room. He flung open his door, not bothering with a shirt. He felt his feet slap the wood paneling as he ran to her. The one person who could read him like a book while remaining a mystery to him. The only person who opened him up with out forcing him. His fingers grasped her door knob just as it was being pulled open.

"Soul!" Maka nearly shouted.

"That wasn't you was it? Are you hurt?" He fired off the questions. Maka waited for him to come to his senses. She knew he worried about her but would try to hide it in front of the others. Soul finally snapped out of his nutcase worry trance. If she was hurt she wouldn't have come to the door or stand there and look at him like he was an idiot. Soul finally took in a very important fact...Maka wasn't wearing pants. She had just been sleeping in an oversized shirt. Wait was that **his**?

Soul normally would've burned the image into his head and cherish the fact wore one of his stolen shirt to bed but that scream had come from someone. It didn't sound like a drunk youth living up their Friday night. No it sounded like a person who was being murdered. Soul poured his firebrick eyes into Maka's snap grass green ones. His fear subsided to protectiveness of his Meister. He was her weapon and he'd give his life for her regardless.

The front door's lock jiggled and Blair burst in, panting and tears streaked in her golden eyes.

"Maka! Soul! You guys are alright!" She shouted. Looking relieved but this raised more question for the two currently standing toe to toe. As quickly as she opened the door, Blair closed it and locked every lock. All three of them opposed to the usual dead bolt they used. The Cat witch then proceeded to the balcony sliding door and locked it. Peering out and closed the curtains.

"Blair what's going on? Did you make that scream?" Maka asked and moved past her partner. Following the violet haired woman into but was quickly pushed into him when Blair forced herself into Maka's room. Scrambling to lock the window and close the curtains. "Blair what are you doing?" Maka raised her voice as Blair passed her again and thumped her way into Soul's room to close that windows, lock it and close the curtains.

"I saw it! I saw what happened" Blair was finally in Maka's grasp. Soul only raised a silver eyebrow. The magical cat was making no sense as per usual but this time she was damn near scary. Blair grasped Maka's shoulders in a painful grip. "I saw what happened to the woman who screamed. She was killed! I saw it!" Her golden eyes were wide and afraid.

"Then we should call Lord Death and report this!" Maka tried to get out of the grip but it was useless.

"But she got back up!" Blair looked nervous. Her eyes darted to the window, then to Soul then back at Maka "She got back up after the thing ripped out her throat and bit her! She got back up but wasn't herself! She was like the thing that killed her. Then they saw me and chased me! I barely got away! I had to shift back into a cat and use the alley ways to hid!" Blair proceeded to shake Maka. Trying to get her to understand what happened.

"That sounds like a zombie, but there are zombies in death city. They're tame and are intelligent. You sure you weren't just drunk and walked into a horror flick?" Soul tried to calm her down and possibly pry his meister away from her hands.

"No I wasn't! The Carbet girls aren't allowed to drink! Besides why would a tame zombie attack me?!" Blair shouted at him. Her grip tightened again.

"Blair let go of Maka!" Soul finally shouted. As if it was new to her that she was holding the silent scythe user. She made a small gasp and let go of her. Taking a few steps back and sat down on Soul's bed. The springs made her bounce slightly and her purple cat ears drooped slightly. Maka retreated to the arm that Soul had slightly opened for her.

"Blair we head the scream, we believe you but what happened after they attacked you? Did they catch sight of someone else? Maka asked calmly. Blair nodded as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Y-yes! I saw DWMA Students and they ran towards the scene. I tried to tell them to run for it but they didn't listen! The weapon was caught off guard and was turned leaving the meister confused and she-she-she" Blair cried. "I couldn't do anything!" Maka moved out from Soul's protective side and sat on the bed with the grieving woman. Blair collapsed into Maka in a sobbing heap. Crying her eyes out and repeated the same phrase 'I was useless' over and over again. Maka stroked her hair as Soul went to find some water for Blair to drink. He flicked the tap but nothing happened. No water came forth from the tab or anything. Soul then toddled over to the fridge and opened it. No light went on and no cool are was being circulated. He gritted his teeth. Something wasn't right. He paid the bills last week and everything was up to par. He guessed the phone wouldn't work either and went back into his room where the two girls remained seated.

"The power ain't work, nor is the water" He stated. Maka looked up at him concerned.

"Is the bill paid?" Maka asked and he nodded in reply "Maybe it's just a mix up, I'm sure if we call they can fix it in the morning. Where's my cell?" Maka stood up but Soul leaned over to his bed side table and plucked his up from the hard wood surface.

"Don't bother mine's right here" He shrugged and dialed in the building manager's number.

_**'We're sorry the line you are currently trying to reach is unavailable**_' The auto tune buzzed. Soul muttered a few curse words and tried again.

Only to receive the same outcome.

"Fuck!" He hissed and Maka only furrowed her grow. She knew by now there was no use trying to correct his language. She guessed it was something he wasn't able to do in his old life. Denying him that privilege would put her in the same category as his family.

"That's strange, they are usually available at all hours. Maybe we should go down to the office and check up on them"

"No! What if the things followed me here!" Blair screeched.

All three stopped when the front door was broken down.

"Stay here!" Soul told both of them. Blair nodded and shifted to her feline form but Maka gave him a defiant look. "Seriously just stay here for once Maka" He shifted his arm into a blade. Maka swallowed the comment she had ready in her throat and nodded. She watched her partner slowly creep out of his door.

Soul moved silently in the hallway to the kitchen. He saw a woman with long standing in the kitchen. Her back facing him. Her long dark hair was askew and her clothes were rumpled.

"Oi, I do believe it's a crime to break into someone else's house. Regardless if Maka made her famous garlic bread. Please leave before I get violent" Soul stated his warning firmly. He watched the woman pivot around to face him quickly. He almost had a heart attack. Her skin was a ghostly white and her eyes were dull and glazed. Blue veins were the only colors to her skin besides the blood that stained her mouth and chin. A large chunk was taken out of her shoulder that gave off the rancid smell of death. "_Jesus_!" Soul cursed loudly. The woman clawed the air and attacked him. Grabbing his human arm and tried to bite him. Soul kicked her off before she could do anything. Maka ran out Soul's room at the sound of his shouts. The woman heard her and went for Maka.

On impulse Soul attacked. His blade made contact with the bridge of her nose and sliced off her cranium. Blood spurted from the split brain and the attacker collapsed. Maka stared horrified at her partner.

"Soul you just..."

"She wasn't human I swear! Her eyes were dead and-and blood was smeared all over her mouth and-" Soul was cut off by Maka smashing her body into his. Her arms tight around his chest.

"Saved me!" She finished. Soul felt his arm transform back from cold steel to warm flesh. He returned her embrace and pulled her impossibly closer.

"For a moment I thought you were gonna die" He mumbled into her hair. "That scared me so fucking much" He gripped her harder.

"Soul I-"

"More are coming!" Blair squealed. The two separated quickly. "I saw more heading for the door." Blair cried. Fear in her eyes as she shook.

"Maka go get pants or something!" Soul instructed. The meister nodded and ran into her room briefly. "Blair I need you to get to Steins lab. He will have some answers and it's probably the safest place for you"

"But that means-"

"It's either find safety or wait here to die" Soul gave the grim set of options. Blair nodded and scurried out the front door after Soul wished her luck. Maka came out in a loose pair of blue shorts and combat boots. Her hair was tied in the pigtails that drove Soul crazy.

Soul grabbed the first pair of shoes her saw and his leather jacket. Soul slipped on his old yellow shoes and pushed his meister out the front door. But no before grabbing his old jacket that lay on the couch.

Soul and Maka quickly trotted down the stairs to the lobby of the building. Soul handed her the jacket.

"Thanks" she whispered. "How quietly do you think you can shift into a scythe?" Maka whispered in a low tone. Soul gave her a droll stare. "Right, never mind" Soul felt his body melt down into the scythe silently in her hands. Maka peered over the edge of the door window. Ten of the infected staggered around.

Maka opened the door quietly and stepped through it. Immediately their head snapped to her. An unearthly cry came from one of them and they charged for her.

Maka used Soul as a pole vault and flew over the small crowd. Whipping around she sliced two of them through their middles. She jammed the hilt of the staff into the third ones eye, piercing the head through and through. Maka took care of the other seven easily, using the compact space and furniture to her advantage.

Soul fazed out of his weapon form and stood beside her. A screech caught their attention. Two upper halves desperately crawled towards the pair. Thirsty for the taste of life that flowed through their veins. Soul shifted his leg into a scythe blade and pierced both of them head. Both fell silent and Soul turned to Maka.

**They needed answers.**

**xXx**

**So yeah…I got Zombie feels**

**Love **

**O.C Key**


End file.
